Pancakes!
by Lady Wolfy
Summary: Robin teaches Starfire how to make pancakes, and the conversation takes a turn that he never would have expected! RobStar oneshot


_Pancakes!, A Robstar Fic_

_by Lady Wolfy_

_A Oneshot. _

Starfire was never the designated cook in the Titan's Tower. Every day, when they chose between eating out or staying in and cooking, she was always pushed aside when she volunteered to cook. Though the Titan's had good reason to refuse her; (most of the things she cooked were inedible); it made Starfire terribly cross. And we know what happens when Starfire isn't 100% happy.

Robin weakens.

"But friends, why cannot I prepare a meal for the evening?" Starfire asked, sadness leaking into her tone. They had chosen Raven to cook for the night, and as Raven laid out wheat bread, Starfire sulked on a stool.

"Star..." Robin said, looking at her apologetically. "You know you're a very good cook..." Beast Boy coughed, and Robin ignored him. "But you don't know how to cook _human _food. Tamaranian foods don't work well for our digestive systems." Starfire sighed sadly.

"If you insist on Raven cooking, I will not push the matter," she murmured. Raven raised an eyebrow at her. Robin frowned.

"Well Star.. If you really want to cook..." Cyborg turned away from the television set to glare at Robin threateningly; "then I could show you how to cook.. You know.. Human food."

"Really?" Starfire asked, and she began to hover off her stool. "That is glorious!"

"Yeah," Robin said, smiling a little. Starfire forced herself back on the ground and ran over to where Robin was standing, embracing him warmly. Robin's face immediately flushed.

"Many thanks, friend Robin!" Starfire said excitedly. Robin patted her on the back awkwardly.

"You're welcome," he said, less enthusiastic but still blushing. Starfire released him and smiled keenly.

"When shall we begin the cooking?" Starfire bounced once, and never went back down. Her smile grew.

"Tomorrow morning.. I'll show you how to make pancakes," Robin offered. Starfire nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Marvelous!" she cheered. When Raven finished making cold cuts, Starfire ate faster than the rest of the Titans, and enjoyed every bite. Cooking earth-food was something Starfire had always wanted to do, but had never thought to ask. Plus she got to spend a little more time with Robin, something Starfire ALWAYS enjoyed.

_XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx_

Starfire woke up with a large smile plastered on her face. The sun was just rising, and when Starfire opened the curtains in her bedroom, golden light filtered in quickly. Silkie yawned from his spot near her bed, turning his face away from the light. Starfire gazed up at the sky.

"Robin is teaching me how to prepare earth-food today," she whispered to no one in particular, eyes moving over the reds, pinks, and oranges of the sky. Even the clouds were glowing with color. It almost hurt to witness their beauty.

Sighing contentedly, Starfire flew out the door of her bedroom, leaving the curtains open. With great speed she _wooshed _into the kitchen, landing promptly on her feet.

Robin was standing there, wearing his blue cotton pajamas and mask, smiling sleepily at her. A mixing bowl and various pancake ingredients littered the island, and Robin was leaning against it, obviously wishing he was still in bed.

"Morning Star," Robin said groggily, his hair ruffled. Starfire smiled in greeting, floating over to the island. She studied the eggs, milk, and burner, looking as if she were trying to solve a rather difficult math problem.

"Errmm..." Starfire said, looking confused. Robin smiled in amusement.

"Don't worry. It's not as hard as it looks. If it gets too hard to do them by scratch, we always have the mix."

"What is this 'mix' that you are referring to? Is it an instrument of some kind?" Starfire asked curiously. Robin sighed.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us. I'll start with the basics; cracking eggs." Starfire floated over to the other side where Robin was opening an egg carton, looking confused. He took out a brown egg, tapped it on the counter twice, and opened the shell over the mixing bowl. The yolk dropped into it neatly, and Robin tossed out the shell. Starfire smiled. It didn't look hard at all.

"Now you try," Robin instructed. "Remember to tap it gently, otherwise it'll spill everywhere and we have to use a new egg." Starfire eagerly grabbed an egg, gazing at it in wonder as she did so. It was cold and smooth, like a stone. Except it was very fragile, something she had to remember.

"Try to crack it," Robin murmured patiently. Starfire eyed him, enjoying the image of him with ruffled hair. He looked very cute. The thought had her cheeks coloring.

And distracted her as she smashed the egg into the counter, egg yolk dribbling down onto the floor.

"Oops!" she cried, crouching down and hastily wiping at the yolk with her fingers. Her fingers immediately became sticky, and Robin crouched down, already a napkin in hand.

"No problem," Robin said smoothly. He wiped the yolk off her fingers, chuckling at the bewildered expression on her face. "Relax Star. Everything will be fine." Starfire's face immediately relaxed, and she lifted her face so that it was gazing at Robin's. They were very close, and any sudden movement would have their lips crushed together.... Starfire noticed Robin tensing up and moving forward; she closed her eyes, ready for his lips...

...and then he was abruptly standing, offering his hand to her. Disappointed, Starfire used it to pull herself up.

"Right. Pancakes," Robin said, nodding curtly. Starfire grinned, unashamed. Robin grabbed another egg. "Try again."

Turns out, the distraction of Robin being very close to Starfire wasn't the only difficulty. Starfire's Tamaranian strength had been hard to control when playfully punching Robin in the arm; (i.e. 'I too admire your abundant limb strength!') Those two things combined made cracking an egg very difficult indeed.

Finally, a carton and a half later, Starfire got it.

"I am victorious in the cracking of the egg!" Starfire cheered. Robin grinned, putting his arm on her shoulder. He had grown an inch or so taller than her recently, and was obviously pleased about it.

"Great job Star. I'll crack a few more, and then you can measure the milk. Here." Robin grabbed a measuring cup off the counter. "Pour milk into this, up to this line. Okay?"

"I am sure I can succeed," Starfire said confidently. She grabbed the galleon, and Robin cracked eggs. Starfire carefully measured as the milk filled the cup, and abruptly stopped when it hit the line Robin had indicated. Robin grinned at her before instructing her to put it in the mixing bowl, which she did. After she had also added sugar and other various ingredients, Robin mixed it up and poured four blobs of it on the burner. Starfire smiled as they sizzled.

"Robin, I have never viewed you in this attire before," Starfire said, examining his pajamas. Robin shrugged, not bothered.

"They're my pj's," he explained. Starfire looked at him, confused by the word. He explained further. "Clothes a person doesn't wear in public, just to sleep in."

"Should I be wearing the pj's?" Starfire asked, looking down at her purple uniform. She'd never worn anything else.

"If you want we can buy some later. I'm sure there won't be much crime today; after all, it's Sunday." Starfire nodded.

"Are these pj's... do they have any relation to..." Starfire stopped, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "_Lingerie_?"

"WHAT?!" Robin said, his face going from its normal color to a deep crimson in seconds. "Lingerie.. Starfire... who told you that word?" Starfire looked very reluctant to answer.

"Friend... Beast Boy." Starfire's voice went down to a whisper again. "Is the word a _bad _one? Like the words Cyborg uses when he fails to defeat Beast Boy on the game of videos?" Robin sighed.

"No, it's not bad."

"Beast Boy never gave me an accurate definition of the word," Starfire murmured shyly. Robin ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it further.

"It's a form of pajamas that only females where when they... sleep..." Robin said. Starfire blinked. "It's sort of.. Skimpy.. Lacy.. Usually suppose to look - sexy - for the guy _theysleepwith_," Robin finished, eyes wild. He flipped one of the pancakes silently, his head bent down.

"Ooh! They wish to look attractive to the male, so the male will preform sexual intercourse with them!" Starfire announced this loudly, excitement in her voice, for she had put the pieces together herself. Robin's face looked almost pained.

"Not so loud," Robin said half-heartedly. "The rest of the team is... sleeping..."

"Oh, my apologies." Robin flipped another pancake, and for awhile, they didn't talk, both lost in their own thoughts. Robin's had moved to Starfire in lingerie; something he tried very hard not to think about but did anyway; and Starfire's to the mystery of pajamas. She had decided to buy purple ones before she spoke again.

"Robin," Starfire said after a few minutes had passed.

"Hmm?" Robin murmured, not looking at her.

"Should I buy the lingerie?" Robin looked confused, and turned away from the cooking pancakes.

"Why would you want those?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"I sometimes wish to preform.. Sexual intercourse. I would like to be prepared, incase that might happen again, and I wish to look attractive." Robin's face froze. When he had offered to teach Starfire how to cook, he hadn't expected to talk about sex.

"You're too young for that," Robin said quietly. Starfire looked crestfallen.

"What if I wish to look attractive?" Starfire asked. Robin looked at her, his face softening. Starfire looked very concerned with this.

"You're already attractive, Star," Robin mumbled. "And anyone that doesn't think that, or wants to take advantage of that, will have me to deal with." Starfire's face glowed.

"Really?" she murmured. She moved to stand directly in front of Robin instead of beside him, eyes hopeful.

"Really," Robin said, smiling. She was very close, and for once he wasn't trembling because of it.

"I wished to... tell you, the day I met you, that I thought you were very attractive." Robin's cheeks darkened, but she continued. "But we ran into many complications, and there were many treacherous things I encountered. I never received the chance." If possible, she had gotten closer. And now Robin _was _trembling.

"Thanks," Robin whispered, and his hands were on her hips. He had no memory of putting them there, and thought of no reason to take them off. Starfire pressed her forehead to his, and her scent was beginning to intoxicate him. Tangy, almost, yet sweet...

"Mmm," Starfire whispered, leaning in. Robin leaned too, his eyes half-lidded and hungry behind his mask. "Robin..." she murmured, and Robin shivered. "You inspired me to partake in the buying of lingerie..." Robin's lips curved upward, and he was still moving his lips forward.

"Good.." was the last thing he said before his lips pressed to her's.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _The burner shrieked, and the couple jumped. Starfire eyed the blackened pancakes distastefully.

"They are done?" she inquired. Robin growled with frustration before throwing the burner across the room and capturing Starfire's lips with his.

_**XxX**_

_**A/N**_

_**My first RobStar fic! Hope you all loved it, and if you did (or didn't) please review!!!**_

_-_**L**W


End file.
